


And... Action!

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, And more flirting, Flirting on a movie set, Fluff, M/M, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Movie sets, spilled drinks and a side of flirting.





	And... Action!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

He pulls his queue back, focusing on the striped ball in front of him. His opponent rolls her eyes, signalling that he’s taking too long, the smug slump of her body telegraphing arrogance-levels of confidence.

He widens his stance, shifts his weight, prepares to sink the ball and moves his queue foward, when— 

“Oops!”

Someone falls against him, spilling her drink all over his shirt. He drops his queue against the pool table, his arms suddenly full of someone short and soft, with long, red curls that drape across his skin. His eyes meet green ones, an embarrassed look on the girl’s face morphing into something slow and seductive. He feels the corner of his own lips quirk upward in response, and starts tugging the girl closer.

“Well, hello there.”

“Cut!” Luke’s familiar voice calls through the room.

Alec breaks out of character and takes a step back, wincing a little at how his now cold and wet shirt clings to his skin. In front of him, Clary moves away as well, a matching wince on her face as she rolls her ankle carefully. Alec can sympathise—those heels they have her in are just an accident waiting to happen.

“Light on _ Clary and Alec _,” Luke instructs, with the paper-thin patience of a man who’s had to issue the same instruction far too many times. Alec feels for him. They’re well into the double digits for takes for this scene; wardrobe is running out of dry black shirts to put him in.

“You know, if you did the scene shirtless, I wouldn’t have to worry about continuity,” a voice comes from close behind, right on cue.

Alec turns around and smiles, holding his arms out to let Magnus strip him of his sodden shirt. Magnus lingers at the last button, a couple of seconds longer than after the last take. Alec sucks in a breath, conscious of the many eyes in the room as Magnus drapes a fresh shirt over his shoulders and starts buttoning it back up. His index finger pauses at the base of Alec’s throat, caressing a small circle there before he pulls back. Alec feels suddenly cold again, until he raises his head and meets Magnus’ eyes.

“_ Shirtless _ ,” Magnus mouths, raising a flirtatious eyebrow at him in challenge as he moves over to adjust the drape in Maia’s overly-complicated costume. Alec sends a look of _ ‘later’ _ back, and then turns his attention back to the scene.

“All right, Fray,” he says, eyeing the refilled mocktail she’s holding with some trepidation. “Let’s get back to work.”


End file.
